J u e g o s  P r o h i b i d o s
by Imma.Pyoh
Summary: Cuando se tira a un perro en la calle, este morirá de pena, porque es incapáz de olvidar a su dueño...Aunque, si juega a amar a otro amo...podría ser que...MattxL
1. Chapter 1

Haroo 3 He venido con ganas de un MattxL, para serles sincera, no hay nada de esta pareja en la red ;; así que aquí tienen :3

_**Aclaraciones **_(leer por favor 3!)

Matt tiene 14 años, Mello 15 y L 20.

Ambientado en Wammys house, justo cuando Mello se va.

Y aunque no parezca aquí (o no se como lo vean) AMO el melloxmatt 3 pero no se me ocurrió nada xD, además, I** 3**SHOTA! Y se me da mejor escribirlo –según yo xD- Así que preferí Lxmatt 3

No los molesto más 3 espero les guste :3

_**M**__ e d i c i n a p a r a e l c __o r a z ó n_

En todos esos años que llevaba residiendo en aquel orfanato, nunca, jamás había disfrutado tanto de un cigarrillo.

Sentía como el humo llenaba sus pulmones y luego salía de vuelta por su boca y nariz, de una manera tan deliciosa...

Si bien era cierto, las cosas prohibidas jamás le habían llamado la atención, simplemente no le interesaba...no sabía si era por pereza de idear un plan para llegar a lo prohibido, o por que simplemente no le gustaba romper las reglas...

Pero el hecho de fumar y que eso no sea correcto, le llenaba de un placer inigualable...

O quizás...simplemente era porque le recordaba a el...

Por que a el le encantaba pasar por alto las reglas, no cumplirlas, sentirse superior a ellas...ahora entendía el placer que el sentía al hacerlo.

Y ahora que pensaba mejor...¿Otra vez llegaba Mello a su cabeza? Lo había tenido en ella desde hace un buen rato...no...hace un mes, desde que el se marchó...

Se fue sin decirle palabra, dejándolo solo, abandonado...como a un perro, cuando su amo se cansa de cuidarlo y lo deja en la calle...y el perro incapaz de olvidar a su amo, lo tendrá en su cabeza...y morirá de pena...

Y es que sí, el era un perro, un perro domado por su amo, por que si Mello le pegaba, el seguiría ahí siempre...

Lo podía maltratar, humillar, escupir, odiar...pero el siempre estaría ahí para el, siempre atento, listo, todo era de el, el era su _amo..._

Y las lágrimas caían de nuevo por sus mejillas, caían...como nunca antes habían caído, ni siquiera cuando Mello se había marchado...

Y lo recordaba de nuevo, como Near entraba en la habitación, y entonces el preguntaba ..."¿y mello?"...tan atento, siempre en busca de el, porque le necesitaba...necesitaba sentirse domado, sentirse de alguien...aunque esto sea por medio del maltrato...

Y Near simplemente le informó que Mello...El Mello que el amaba, se había marchado...y sí, debido a que no quería trabajar con Near...

Y el no había dicho nada, se quedo quieto...quieto... por su mente no pasaba nada...

Y era justo ahora cuando sentía el dolor...como su corazón se encogía...

Dolor.

Dolía como nadie tenía idea, nada, nada le había dolido tanto como ese día.

Esperen...¿algo le había dolido alguna vez?...No, nada. El amó el día en que conoció a Mello, le encantó...es mas, cuando le pegaba...cuando lo humillaba...cuando se descargaba con el por no poder superar a Near...todo...todo.

Era un maldito perro masoquista...solo un perro. Porque no, de humano ¿que tenía? ...

Sintió de nuevo, desde hace muchos años como sus hombros se sacudían levemente, a causa del llanto, e impotencia de estar ahora solo, y no poder hacer nada...

En la habitación solo se escuchaban sus pequeños gemidos y sollozos, tenues...agudos...como el llanto de un maldito animal.

Y tan ensimismado, metido en su mundo de dolor y auto humillación estaba, que no había escuchado los pasos de las escaleras...alguien se aproximaba.

Solo se dio cuenta únicamente, cuando la puerta se habría, y así, entraba algo de luz a la oscura habitación...

-...¿Matt?- esa voz, lo despertó de su ensoñación, esa voz ronca y ligeramente grave.

Lo miró a sus ojos negros sin exaltarse, negros y profundos, como el mismo, propios de alguien como L.

No sabía que expresión tendrían los suyos ahora, seguramente seguirían como estaban desde hace exactamente un mes...vacíos.

Lo que alguna vez fueron unos ojos grises, sin sueños, sin esperanzas...pero eso si, con un brillo...brillaban, ¿por quién? Cualquiera lo podía adivinar...Mello...ahora, que no estaba, sus ojos pasaban a ser un agujero negro, tan vacío y sin fondo como un pozo olvidado en alguna parte de la nada.

-Matt...- gracias a la expresión de dudas que apareció en el rostro del moreno, pareció que se había fijado en sus lágrimas.

Ni siquiera el mismo las había recordado...ya que sus goggles siempre le protegían y no permitían que nadie...ni siquiera mello, pudieran ver sus sentimientos...

... Error, no llevaba sus goggles puestos...

Estaba desprotegido...estaba muerto...L...había visto sus ojos, sus emociones, todo lo que estaba pasando y sufriendo, su muro contra el resto de las personas se había derrumbado ante L...ni siquiera mello había visto esa faceta suya...tan débil y desprotegido...

Era cierto que era sumiso, masoquista...Pero sus sentimientos eran algo que no quería que nadie...nadie pudiera ver...

Ni siquiera Mello...

Rápidamente como pudo, y en un acto estúpido que producía que no cabieran dudas de que había estado llorando, secó sus lágrimas con la manga de su camiseta, y buscó sus goggles por su cuello, desesperado, impaciente por colocarlos de nuevo.

Por reconstruir esa barrera que tenía contra el mundo...

L sonrió calidamente al ver esto...

-No tienes que hacer eso.-

Ahí estaba, leyendo su mente de nuevo...No...había visto todo, estaba seguro que L ya sabía todo lo que pasaba, y estaba mas que seguro, que había comprendido hace mucho, que esos goggles eran para mas que para protegerle los ojos...

Era mas que obvio que L era muy inteligente, y capaz de comprender, cualquier emoción que el tuviera...

Y para que decir que se sintió mas que nervioso cuando L se acercó a el...Mientras sus pasos se escuchaban tenuemente por toda la azotea donde se había estado refugiando del mundo por esos dos días, porque no había soportado mas la tristeza que sentía...y sinceramente, no quería que sus emociones salieran al aire al frente de todos en el orfanato...

Así que se refugió en la azotea...donde nadie entraba jamás, un cuarto abandonado...justo como el...

Y ahora L se encontraba agachado frente a el...mientras los ojos de los dos se encontraban nuevamente...solo que ahora, Matt tenía su barrera impuesta...estaba dentro de su pequeño mundo color naranja, alejado de todos...donde nadie podría ver sus emociones...

Pero ahora alguien conocía todo de el, alguien comprendía todo en su cabeza...

¿Cómo lo sabía?...L se lo había comunicado con la mirada, antes de que se colocara sus goggles...

He ahí su mayor miedo...Alguien le comprendía...Alguien que no era mello...que no era...

Imposible, ahora estaba dentro de su mundo, y esa barreara, ni siquiera L la podría quebrar...

Pero esa seguridad no le duró mucho tiempo...

Todo fue tan rápido, que no pudo evitar lo que pasó.

Las manos frías de L, habían pasado suavemente por su cara, hasta llegar a los goggles...y mientras sentía como un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo por ese pequeño contacto, L jaló los lentes hacia abajo suavemente...bajándolos...derrumbando esa barrera ...y a su vez, sacando a matt de su escondite...retirándole su armadura...y dejándolo desnudo contra el, con sus sentimientos al aire...

Los ojos de L lo estudiaban de nuevo...lo llenaban...es mas, sentía como recorría todo su ser con solo la mirada, lo descubría...leía su mente, tan simple, como si fuera un libro abierto con letras grandes...

Y sin poderlo evitar, se sintió como cuando era un crío, y Mello tenía que sacarlo de ahí...si, de su pequeño mundo.. para que saliera al mundo real...

_Mello, deja ya mi cabeza...por favor..._

Sintiéndose tan desprotegido, y con Mello en su pobre y dolida cabecita, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se asomaran por sus ojos inexpresivos de nuevo, y que sus hombros, se encogieran y comenzaran a temblar..

No quería que L viera lo débil que era en realidad, lo simples que eran sus sentimientos, y mas que nada, lo que más le dolía era que su mundo había sido revelado a L...y no...a Mello...

Bajó la cabeza mientras la apoyaba en sus piernas, que abrazaba con sus brazos...

El cigarrillo había sido olvidado sobre las mantas, y estaba apagado ya...

Cortó el contacto visual con L, y lleno de vergüenza, y miedo, sintió sus mejillas ardiendo...

-no...- sus sollozos hacían que su manera de hablar entrecortada, saliera por primera vez al aire...-no...no me mires...-

Y esperando el rechazo por parte de L, ya que había visto lo débil e inservible que era, sus lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas nuevamente, y se perdían en la tela de sus jeans.

Pero en vez del rechazo, vino algo mucho mas dulce...mas...dulce...

Las manos del pelinegro pasearon por sus mejillas, que estaban apoyadas en sus piernas, y alzando su cabeza pelirroja...permitiendo que sus miradas se volvieran a encontrar...

Las manos de L se encontraban a ambos lados de su cabeza, envolviendo sus mejillas, dejándole sin escapatoria a esa mirada tan profunda...

Sus mejillas no podían estar mas rojas...raro en el, jamás había sentido vergüenza a algo...pero el hecho de que L estuviera ahí...tan cerca de el...sentía como su calido aliento chocaba contra sus labios...

-No necesitas...esconderte de mi-

Sus ojos, se abrieron automáticamente, mientras miraba atónito los ojos del mayor...

Sabía que L comprendía a la perfección, que se estaba escondiendo...pero...

Que le invitara...a no tener que esconderse de el...le parecía tan...

Sus lágrimas fueron retiradas por los largos dedos de L...dulcemente...

Cerró los ojos disfrutando de la caricia...permitiéndose mostrar su debilidad, a alguien que no era...Mello...

Y al abrir los ojos, las palabras no fueron necesarias...

L, comprendía su sufrimiento...

Comprendía el porqué de su barrera al mundo...

Comprendía...todo lo que sentía...

No sabía cuando había puesto sus manos sobre las de L, que todavía se posaban sobre sus mejillas...ni quería saberlo...

Pero su dolor...ese dolor tan intenso, en su pobre corazón, por algún motivo, se calmaba un poco al sentirse...así...

No podría jamás definir ese sentimiento que experimentaba en ese mismo momento.

Y al abrir los ojos, su mirada se posó inocentemente sobre los labios del mayor...

Estaba mal...iba contra sus sentimientos por Mello, contra las reglas de la sociedad, y quizás, contra lo que L también deseaba...además que L estaba consolándolo, con puro amor fraternal...

Pero un impulso fue mas grande que la razón...Y olvidó todo, por esos mágicos segundos...

Sus labios, se posaron como en cámara lenta, sobre los del mayor...

_Una caricia_...

Una deliciosa caricia, entre los labios de ambos...fue sutil...tenue...tan dulce...con tanto significado...

Sus ojos estaban cerrados, disfrutando de esa maravillosa sensación...

En su estómago, sintió a esas estúpidas _mariposas _y un estremecimiento, que L obviamente no ignoró, recorrió todo su cuerpo...

Pudo que haya sido un impulso, incluso pudo que lo haya hecho solo para olvidar a Mello...

Pero había sido el mejor beso de su vida...

Ni siquiera con Mello...ni siquiera cuando lo había besado...

Esos sentimientos, ese estremecimiento...

Confundido, se apartó rápidamente de L..asustado...

Descubriendo unos ojos abiertos e inexpresivos...típicos del detective...

Miró hacia otro lado...no podía verle a la cara, la vergüenza volvía a morar en su rostro, pagando las consecuencias, de ese placer que había sentido hace unos segundos.

-...yo...yo no...- no sabía que decir...¿cómo podía explicarle lo que había pasado?...¡ni siquiera el sabía por que lo había hecho!...sus labios habían volado hacia los de L por intención propia...no lo había podido evitar...

No...

No lo había _querido_ evitar...

-Yo...veras...- Buscando excusas, buscando algo que decir...

Pero en su mente, el razonamiento se había esfumado de nuevo...

Pero tomándolo desprevenido sintió como algo suave se posaba en su mejilla...en una sutil caricia...

Llena de ternura...

Los labios de L...eran tan...

Cerró los ojos...disfrutando...

-L...yo...-

-shh...no tienes que decir nada- sus labios lo acariciaban suavemente, viajando desde su mejilla, a su cuello, deleitándose con esa piel nívea y suave...olvidando todo...

Matt automáticamente rodeó su cuello con sus brazos...

Y no pudo retener los gemidos...Los labios de L, lo acariciaban tan exquisitamente...que...

-ah...- y ese gemido...tan erótico había salido de el...al escucharlo se avergonzó...¿desde cuando gemía así tan solo porque le besaban el cuello?...tal vez...porque no era cualquier persona la que lo hacía...

Su expresión, era de puro placer... estaba disfrutando al máximo esas inocentes caricias...

Es que sin poderlo evitar, amó los labios de L desde la primera vez que los tocó...

L también había perdido la cordura, sus manos pasearon solas, sin que el lo hubiera planeado, por debajo de la camisa de Matt, acariciando la suave y tersa piel del torso del pelirrojo.

Y ahora sus labios se posaron en el ombligo del menor, mientras besaba, suavemente, hasta llegar a los pezones...

El joven cuerpo de 14 años de Matt, no pudo aguantar mas...

Por que esas suaves e inocentes caricias de un principio, se estaban volviendo en un juego peligroso...

L, volvió a tomar razón de sus actos...

Como volviendo en si, y percatándose de lo que estaba haciendo...

Estaba sobre el cuerpo de Matt, lo había acostado sobre el piso, lo estaba besando y acariciando...y no de la manera mas inocente posible...

No se había podido contener...pero...¿Por qué?...

Se levantó rápidamente, dejando a Matt acostado en el suelo, y provocando que abriera los ojos confundido...

Pero al ver los ojos de L, se asustó...

Los dos, ya se habían percatado de lo que habían estado a punto de hacer...

_Estaban __excitados... _

L volvió a adoptar su típica mirada inexpresiva, y confundido, prefirió retirarse lo mas rápido posible...

Y lo habría hecho, si alguien, no lo hubiera agarrado de la manga de su camisa blanca.

Ahí estaba matt. Las dudas lo atormentaban ¿¡Por que rayos lo había retenido ahora!?...

-...y-yo...- donde estaban sus goggles cuando los necesitaba...

-Matt, esto no esta bien- su sentido de razonar, su inteligencia, sus planes...todo estaba revuelto, y era incapaz de usarlos ahora...¿qué estaba pasando?...de repente...Matt...ese niño excéntrico al cual no le interesaba nada ...lo había confundido tanto...

-yo...yo lo se...pero..- sus mejillas no podían estar mas rojas...¿¡Pero qué!?

Las palabras no les llegaban a la cabeza a ninguno de los dos.

Era como si su inteligencia se hubiera esfumado, lo mismo con su capacidad de hablar...

-L yo...no se que pasa, pero...- Podía ser que estaba siendo guiado por sus instintos, y que no estaba pensando con claridad pero...no importaba...ahora... no importaba nada...

Tomo la camisa de L con sus dos manos y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho...

-_quédate conmigo_...- lo había dicho tan bajito, como un susurro, pero sabía que L lo había escuchado a la perfección, y su cara ardía de nuevo...

L no hizo nada, permitió que Matt estuviera en esa posición por un rato.

Se dedicó a pensar...

Pero de todas las maneras posibles que lo viera, solo llegaba a una conclusión:

Era un completo degenerado.

Si no hubiera vuelto en sí, estaba seguro que hubiera...llegado hasta el final.

Pero eso no estaba bien. Matt estaba tratando de borrar los recuerdos de Mello de su cabeza con el, tratar de olvidar a alguien, jugando a estar enamorado de otro...

Matt era un chico con una gran nivel intelectual, que bueno, aunque no le interesara mucho desarrollar su inteligencia, no podría renunciar a ella...Y debería darse cuenta, de que tratar de olvidar a Mello con el, tan solo le traería mas dolor.

Observó la cabeza pelirroja que se apoyaba en su pecho, mientras se percataba de que el cuerpo de Matt seguía sacudiéndose en pequeños espasmos, que debía ser a causa del llanto.

Lo rodeo con sus brazos, y se sentó en el suelo apoyándose a la pared, así matt quedo recostado sobre su pecho, los dos abrazados, sintiendo la calidez del otro.

Inquieto al tener a Matt de esa manera, concentró su atención en otros asuntos...

Observó la habitación oscura, era una pieza amplia, llena de cajas y algunos colchones, que olía a humedad y a viejo.

En el piso se podían ver muchos cigarrillos gastados, junto con cajetillas bacías, y en la esquina mas alejada, estaba una colchoneta, donde encima se encontraban mas cajetillas de cigarrillos, algunas cajas de juegos de video, y la Nintendo Ds.

Un entorno típico, para un chico vicioso como lo era Matt.

Según tenía entendido, Matt había desaparecido por dos días, nadie lo encontraba por ninguna parte, y Watari preocupado le informó de lo que pasaba.

Pero cuando fue al cuarto donde Matt y sus compañeros de cuarto estaban asignados, se encontró con el pequeño Near.

_-Si busca a Matt, a de estar en la azotea...-_

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?-_

_-Le gusta estar alejado de todos los que no sean Mello...-_

Y valla que tenía razón.

La azotea según parecía se había convertido en el escondite perfecto para el pelirrojo, donde nadie le molestaría.

Y como había deducido desde antes, la partida de Mello le había afectado a Matt, pero mucho mas de lo que se hubiera imaginado.

Cuando había visto sus ojos, se encontró con algo tan vacío...

Como si Matt se fuera a morir de un momento a otro.

Entonces era obvio lo Matt que había hecho...

Cuando le vio a el, cuando sintió como el mismo lo estaba consolando, su corazón lo apresó dentro de si, para así tratar de olvidar al chico que lo había abandonado anteriormente.

-L...- La voz de Matt se escuchó mucho mas suave de lo normal, como si estuviera entre sueños.

-...hm?-

-Te quiero-

No sabía como era, que sus deducciones siempre eran correctas.

Matt alzó su cabeza mirando a L a los ojos, y lo sorprendió con sus goggles puestos.

-si tu no me quieres está bien- sonrió, una sonrisa cínica –puedes golpearme si te hago sentir incómodo...-

-...

Así que esa era la manera como Mello lo había enseñado a andar...

-¿Por qué que te tendría que golpear?- si bien estaba jugando con la mente del menor, pero necesitaba algunas respuestas.

-Por que fue gracias a mi que te sentiste mal- lo decía como si fuera lo mas simple del mundo.

-¿Mello te golpeaba cuando hacías eso?-

Había dado en la yaga, sin embargo, no reconoció ningún indicio de sobresalto en Matt, simplemente tristeza, seguramente, porque habría recordado a Mello.

-No- Se acomodó entre las piernas de L, mientras le miraba a la cara-Mello lo hacía cuando no lo obedecía-

-¿Por qué no te quejaste?-

Matt sonrió de nuevo, una melancolía se veía claramente en sus labios.

-Por que amaba todo lo que hacía Mello; incluso que me maltratara-

...Valla chico enfermo.

Pero en el fondo, lo podía entender.

Matt desde que llegó a Wammys había sido un chico solitario.

Mello fue su primer amigo, y tal vez la primera persona, que le había dado afecto.

Como consecuencia del carácter posesivo y agresivo de Mello, Matt era un masoquista sumiso, y además de antisocial, al que, al estar tan enamorado de su mejor amigo, no le importaba si este lo molía a palos con tal de estar a su lado.

-Yo no quiero golpearte Matt- acarició el rostro del menor con la yema de los dedos.

-No sería malo que me golpearas- rozó sus labios con los de L, y se separó de nuevo –si a mi me gusta, no tiene nada de malo-

-resulta, que yo no soy sadomasoquista; no quiero dañarte, porque te aprecio-

Con sus dedos, delineó los labios del menor, mientras los veía fijamente..

-Te aprecio, pero nada mas que eso- separó a Matt de el, para poder levantarse del suelo

-Estaría mal sobrepasar esa línea de aprecio...contigo-

Y se iba a ir de la habitación, al ver a Matt mas tranquilo, pero sus planes se vieron interrumpidos nuevamente...

Cuando estaba por salir, Matt lo había volteado, e inclinándose de puntillas, lo rodeó del cuello y lo besó.

Un beso profundo, que L no pudo rechazar.

Sus lenguas se unieron hambrientas, cada uno explorando la cavidad contraria, ansiosos, mientras el placer los iba recorriendo poco a poco.

A sorpresa de L, Matt, aunque tenía 14 años –lo que lo hacía todavía un crío – se notaba que tenía experiencia besando.

Pero a pesar de eso, Matt no puso suportar ese ritmo mucho tiempo, y pararon el beso, por falta de aire, y solo un hilo de saliva los unía ahora..

-si sabes que me gusta que me maltraten, ¿Por qué me rechazas de esa manera?-

Ahí estaba el claro ejemplo, de que Matt usaba su cerebro solo cuando quería.

Rió por lo bajo mientras sentía como Matt lo recostaba en el suelo, y quedaba sentado encima de el a horcajadas, sabía que estaba mal...pero no pudo rechazar la invitación que las caderas del pelirrojo le hacían para que las tomara...ni tampoco pudo evitar ver como los ojos de Matt lo veían con un deseo...inocente, pero era lujuria después de todo, a través de sus goggles naranjas. Y estaba seguro, que su mirada estaba igual...o peor.

Sus labios se volvieron a juntar, en un beso desesperado, mientras las manos del mayor se colaban debajo de la camisa a rayas del pelirrojo, acariciando la piel de las caderas, subiendo hasta la espalda.

La camisa de Matt quedó olvidada en alguna parte de la habitación, sin que ninguno se diera cuenta.

Entonces L, tomando el control de la situación, se colocó sobre Matt, y besando su cuello, fue bajando, dejando un camino de caricias y roces con sus labios, hasta que llegó a los rosados pezones.

Los delineó con la punta de la lengua, mordiendo, chupando...

-aahh...L..ahh...

Matt no pudo contener mas los gemidos que había estado reteniendo, y comenzó a gemir bajito, tratando de contenerse.

L, ya aburrido de los pezones, bajó hasta el ombligo, besando cada pedacito de piel, hasta que llego hasta el zip de los ajustados jeans.

Si bien, estaba esto mal. Matt, a demás de ser uno de sus encargados, era menor que el por 6 años, era un chico, y además, estaba haciendo esto para olvidar a otra persona.

Y el mismo?...pues... Matt lo atraía físicamente, como no había tenido idea, hasta ese rato..pero...sentimientos...

Se había quedado pensando en medio de las piernas del menor, y Matt, extrañado al ya no sentir actividad, se movió un poco consiguiendo que L volviera en sí.

L al ver la cara de placer con la que Matt seguía, no pudo retener mas sus instintos, y su excitación creció todavía mas...

Como si fuera automáticamente, sus manos viajaron solas al pantalón, sacándolo junto con los boxers negros con rapidez, y destapando la excitación del menor.

Matt al sentir el pequeño roce que las frías manos de L habían provocado al despojarlo de su ropa, no pudo evitar soltar un gemido placentero... esta ansioso, cegado por el placer, quería seguir...

L sonrió ante esto...¿Así que a Matt le gustaba sufrir, no?...pues lo complacería...

Con suaves roces, fue tocando la puntita de la erección, mientras bajaba y subía con la otra mano.

Acercó su boca hasta el miembro, hasta que esta quedó a unos milímetros de distancia de este...

Matt podía sentir el aliento cálido del moreno en toda su erección...lo estaba matando...estaba demasiado excitado...demasiado...

-ahh...L...no me tortures así- Lo miró suplicante, a través de los goggles.

-hm? Matt esta sufriendo?- sonrió divertido al ver como Matt se estremecía y le rogaba con la mirada, estaba ansioso, y se notaba su excitación con solo verlo.

Con la lengua lamió la puntita del miembro, haciendo que Matt sintiera una sacudida por todo su cuerpo...

Antes de seguir, L procuró bajarle los goggles, hasta que quedaran en su cuello.

Quería ver esos ojos mientras lo hacían.

Entonces ya viendo lo necesitado que estaba el cachorro, engulló el miembro con su boca, logrando que todo entrara.

Matt no estaba tan dotado que digamos, cosa que le facilitó la acción.

Subía y bajaba, engullendo el miembro con la lengua, dando lametazos, mordiendo ligeramente...

Matt se retorcía de tanto placer, y ya no había podido contener los gemidos por mas tiempo.

-waaah...ahh...m-mas rápido...ughh..- casi ni hablar podía, jamás había sentido tanto placer..

L pudo comprobar que Matt era virgen gracias a esto, y al poco aguante que tenía.

-ughh L mee...me vengo, me...a.hh v-en...aahhhhh!- sintió que el fin de Matt estaba cerca, cosa que no quería. No todavía.

Fue bajando la velocidad de su boca, y antes de que Matt pudiera protestar , metió sus dedos en la boca de este, pidiendo que los mojara. El pelirrojo obediente accedió.

Guió sus dedos hasta la entrada del menor, y la acarició, mientras suavemente introducía uno de sus dedos moviéndolo circularmente, y provocando que este se exaltara.

-¿Duele?-

-ah...no...solo...ahh...m-me siento raro-

L seguía con su otra mano masturbando el miembro de Matt, y con la otra lo dilataba lo mejor que podía.

Al ver lo estrecho que era, ahora estaba 100 seguro de que Matt era virgen... no era que se extrañara pero...Viendo lo cercanos que eran Mello y el... además Mello no era precisamente un sinónimo de inocencia.

Al entrar el tercer dedo, Matt no pudo contener un gemido de dolor mal disimulado, pero se calmo un poco gracias al placer que seguía recibiendo de la mano del moreno.

Al cabo de un momento L sintió como Matt solo hacía un suave vaivén con sus caderas hacia sus dedos, así que considero que estaba bien dilatado.

Se acostó en el suelo, y cogió a Matt de las caderas, posicionándolo sobre el, de manera que su entrada quedó justo encima de su miembro, y así la penetración sería mas fácil.

Los dos gimieron cuando sintieron el roce del miembro del mayor con la entrada del pelirrojo. El miembro fue introducido de una vez, produciendo que Matt arqueara la espalda, y no pudiera evitar un alarido de dolor.

-..w—aahhh...mmm- el menor agachó la cabeza, sentía como si algo lo atravesara por dentro...pero lo extraño, era que ese dolor...

-...ahh...M-Matt, ¿Quieres que pare? –no preguntó si le dolía, ya que le pareció obvio.

-no...ahh...- le miró a los ojos con un brillo extraño –me...me gusta...-

No sabía cuando había olvidado lo masoquista que era ese niño... Y el que se había preocupado.

Matt fue el que comenzó con el vaivén, antes de que el dolor desapareciera por completo.

Era lento...y desesperante, pero delicioso para ambos.

L colocó sus manos en la cintura del menor, ayudándolo a penetrarse, y esa posición ayudaba de mas, produciendo que la penetración sea terriblemente profunda.

Pronto el ritmo se hizo mucho mas rápido, Matt gemía como loco, haciendo que la excitación del mayor aumentase como no tenía idea.

-L...m...ahhhhh, mee...me veen..me vengo!...aahhhh!!-

Como predijo, Matt no podría aguantar ese ritmo por demasiado tiempo, y se terminó corriendo en el vientre de ambos.

L al sentir el interior del pelirrojo estrecharse, tampoco pudo evitar el orgasmo, que termino en un gruñido para el, y un gemido muy alto para Mail.

Matt cayó encima de Elle, rendido, sin siquiera haber sacado a L de su cuerpo.

Ni bien había recuperado la respiración, se abrazó al cuello del mayor.

-...ah...te...te amo-

Fue un susurro casi inaudible, en la oreja del mayor. Y lo escuchó a la perfección.

Y comprobó que Mail estaba dormido.

Y justo cuando recuperaba la respiración, una sacudida en su mente lo exaltó...como si su conciencia hubiera regresado...

...Mierda. Había tenido _sexo_ con Matt.

-**1 **. C a p í t u l o ._f i n a l i z a d o _. -

Continuará 8D zomg!

Ahahaha xD, saben? Pensaba cortarlo antes del lemon...pero para que vean que no soy taaaan mala ;3

ZOMG! L es un degenerado y se "violó"(ehm..bueno...) a Matt 3, ahora viene su castigo queridos 3 –que dicen? Le damos un perrito nuevo a L? 3-

Trataré de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda 3 (aunque si me dejan un comentario..puede que me anime mas xD)

Reviews?;3

Saludos y gracias por leer 3


	2. Chapter 2

Hey!83

Omg, siento muchísimo el retraso! Pero no me sentía con ánimos de escribir U lo siento ;;

Pero acá les traigo el segundo capítulo 3 espero les guste.

_**Aclaraciones **_(leer por favor!)

Matt tiene 14 años, Mello 15 y L 20.

Ambientado en Wammys house, justo cuando Mello se va.

Este fic contiene algo de shota (tal vez poco, pero bueno)

No los molesto más, espero les guste :3

_**J u e g o**__**s**__ P r __o h i b__ i d o s_

_**Pervertido**__Dicho de una persona: De costumbres o inclinaciones sexuales que se consideran socialmente negativas o inmorales._

Hm...¿Y si trataba con degenerado?

Ahí estaba, en una esquina de la biblioteca buscando todos los sinónimos habidos y por haber de lo que...el era.

Un degenerado, depravado, pervertido, pedófilo, violador, desmoralizado, o cualquier otra palabra que el idioma tuviera para él.

Simplemente no le cabía en la cabeza en que momento perdió todo su autocontrol...¡¿Cuándo?! El SIEMPRE fue una persona sensata, calculadora, y además, tenía un gran sentido común para saber que era _**correcto**_, y que...no.

Esperen...Todo había sido culpa de Matt. Así es.

El se había querido ir, lo trato como tres veces, pero el chico lo retuvo.

NADIE, nadie en su sano juicio, ni siquiera la persona más paciente y que mas autocontrol

tenga, hubiera podido soportar...eso.

-eso? A qué se refería con eso?- Por supuesto a Matt, a sus labios...a su cuerpo...a...

_P-e-r-v-e-r-t-i-d-o_

¿A quién quería engañar? Era todo culpa suya. Debió haberlo rechazado, no provocarlo en ningún momento –cosa que hizo indirectamente cuando todavía estaba muy conciente- y quien sabe, si Mail no cedía...que mas da! lo hubiera noqueado, confundido, o valla dios a saber que! pero cualquier cosa que no hubiera sido ... a lo que el recurrió.

...recurrió? vamos, esa manía suya de decir las cosas de esa manera. Tuvo sexo con Matt, un niño , 6 años menor que el, que estaba confundido y el...prácticamente se aprovechó de el.

Era un violador...un maldito pervertido sin ninguna pizca de autocontrol.

...O tal vez estaba exagerando un poco.

Si bien había estado mal. De acuerdo. Bien, Matt era menor que el. Está bien. Matt era un chico. Ok.

Pero...Matt sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, es mas, Matt _**comenzó**_ todo, y el lo _**siguió**_. Ambos eran culpables de lo que había sucedido, ambos lo habían deseado, y ambos lo habían hecho.

Pero...Ninguno sentía mas que atracción física.

Dijera lo que dijera, el pelirrojo estaba dolido por que Mello lo había abandonado y había recurrido a el, engañándose a sí mismo, y jugando a que estaba enamorado.

Pero...Y el?

Lo dejaría en que no sentía nada por Mail, el era un detective, no tenía lugar para una pareja, no...sería demasiado riesgo.

Apoyó su cabeza contra la pared mientras se sentaba...

...Pero aún así...

- _Si miras a las personas desde un ángulo diferente, estas pueden llegar a ser algo muy distinto para tí_- Una voz grave y ronca, pero femenina, llenó todo el salón.

Y a qué se refería con eso ahora esa estúpida? –sí, la _estúpida_, era su profesora que lenguaje-.

Le irritaban las personas que trataban de hacerse las inteligentes, interesantes, e intelectuales. ¡Y mucho peor si no les quedaba!.

Esa mujer pensaba que era la gran mierda del mundo, tan sólo por que era profesora de niños superdotados...pero...¿quería saber la verdad?...

Podría ser que allí los chicos estaban dotados mentalmente, y que en efecto, captaban y comprendían la información mucho mas rápido que un chico normal, y las cosas eran más fáciles.

...Pero...¿De qué servía todo eso?

Todos, todos esos niños eran unos malditos bastardos. ¿Porqué?...

Todos peleando por convertirse en el mejor, todos luchando, tratando de hundir al resto, querían ser lo mejor y que nadie se entrometa en su camino, estaba seguro que hasta **matarían** por llegar a ese estupido puesto que defendía y se hacía llamar "justicia".

¿Quieren saber que era para el la justicia?

B A S U R A. Mierda, si, mierda.

Puras mentiras, un engaño total. La justicia no existía, era simplemente algo que los humanos habían inventado para vivir en "paz", cuando todos sabemos, que son mas destructivos que cualquier otro ser viviente. Ha! Pobres ilusos.

Recordaba cómo era Wammys house antes. Todos eran tranquilos, nadie, ni siquiera Mello y near eran rivales, estaban juntos como si fueran una familia, una que ninguno había tenido antes.

Pero tenía que llegar algo a arruinar todo, verdad?. Pero ese algo llegó muy pronto.

Aún recordaba como Roger les había contado de el puesto de "L" y del verdadero propósito del orfanato. No, no cuidar a niños huérfanos, sino buscar a un sucesor de esa estúpida mafia. Y eso explicaba porque todos debían tener ese nivel intelectual para poder estar allí.

Desde ese día todos se convirtieron de hermanos, a rivales. Claro, la mayoría lo tomaba como una competencia algo...amistosa, si la comparamos con...como la tomaban algunos. Gracias, señorita Justicia.

Y al ver como Mello, la única persona que realmente le importaba comenzó a odiar a todos su rivales, prefirió no meterse en ese asunto.

...Niños vacíos peleando como bestias, se reía de ellos...se burlaba. Por que el tenía algo que ninguno de ellos tenía, ninguno...

...¿O era igual a ellos?...

Ahora que lo pensaba, Mello no regresaría por el.

No, simplemente Mello no era así, y en un supuesto caso que lo hiciera...

Así no era el Mello que el _amaba._

Entonces ahora...No tenía nada.

N a d a

Era igual de vacío que esos niños...O mas.

Porque el ni siquiera tenía un sueño...¿Para qué vivía el? Para nada, si muriera, nada lo extrañaría, nada ni nadie.

...¿nadie...lo extrañaría?...

No sabía porqué, pero la imagen de cierta persona le llegó a la mente en un segundo.

¿Acaso L lo extrañaría?

No...Había visto la mirada de lujuria de L, todo lo que había pasado lo había hecho cegado, y no podía culparle, fue culpa de el mismo. Lo provocó aunque este le había advertido .

_**Jugar a estar enamorado es algo malo**_

¿Por qué? ¿Acaso alguien que ya no tiene a quién querer tiene prohibido buscar a otra persona?

El era así, no podría vivir sin que alguien lo dome. Era parte de su círculo de cosas con las que se viciaba. Y tener una relación amo-perro era algo que había aprendido a disfrutar.

Pero L no estaba dispuesto a seguir ese juego, no señor. El era la "justicia", y ser amo de un chico menor de edad no estaba bien.

-¡Mail Jeevas! ¿En qué mundo estás? ¡Despierta de una buena vez!-

Y de repente sintió como abandonaba su mente y regresaba a la realidad, gracias a esa irritante voz.

La profesora lo miraba molesta al frente de su pupitre. ¿Cuándo se había quedado dormido?

Bostezando, la miró aburrido, preguntando con la mirada.

-¡No me mires así! En primer lugar no debes dormir en clase- resopló con fastidio.

-mejor acostúmbrese...no me interesan sus tonterías-

Las palabras habían salido solas de su boca en un murmuro que la profesora de seguro había escuchado a la perfección. No había que ser muy inteligente para saber que estaba en problemas.

Ni la miró, quizás solo para fastidiarla , pero no tenía que mirarla para saber que estaba molesta...

-Mail Jeevas, acompáñeme por favor- esa manera de decir su nombre y ese tonito sarcástico...hmm...

...estupendo, hm...¿dónde irían?...ah si, tal vez donde...

-¿Y ahora qué Roger?-

-"¿y ahora qué?"- le imitó el anciano burlón - quien te escuchara jamás se imaginaría que eres el mejor detective del mundo- le reprochó mientras veía unos papeles en su escritorio.

-Mello se marchó, ya que estaba a la par con Near, y no le hacía gracia el hecho de trabajar a dúo con el. Pero todavía quedan dos posibles sucesores, y ya que Mail apareció...

-ah...eso-

¡Justo lo que le faltaba! Ver a Matt de nuevo para tratar esos asuntos.

No es que le tuviera miedo o lo que sea, pero había quedado un poco inquieto desde el "encuentro" que habían tenido.

Además, las heridas de Matt con respecto a que Mello se había marchado no estaban del todo curadas_-si es que algún día se podrían curar-_, hablar de esos temas ahora podría ser...problemático.

-¿Qué ocurre, Elle?- preocupado, Watari se le quedó observando; no era normal ver a L tan distraído, peor cuando Roger ya quería saber de una vez por todas, cual sería el sucesor.

-No es nada, solo no dormí bien- ...por un lado no era del todo mentira.

-¿Ya tomaste una decisión?-

-..ustedes dos hablan como si ya estuviera muerto- así tenía acostumbrados a Watari y a Roger, porque el siempre tenía todo planeado, todo fríamente calculado por si algo ocurriese. Pero no quería pensar en Mail por ahora, estaba cansado.

-No juegues ahora, es importante- al mayor le dolía lo que estaba diciendo- Pero en cualquier momento...puedes..

-Eso lo sé. He sido muy descuidado...Pero creo que todavía no es tiempo...Además, si ya sabes quien debería ser mi sucesor, porqué preguntas tanto?..

-Estoy acostumbrado a que cambies de parecer muy rápido, o peor, que saques conclusiones más inteligentes que las mías y yo esté equivocado. Pero parece que en este caso no es así. Entonces, ¿Mail Jeevas tomará el puesto del segundo L...en caso que tu...

-Sería lo mas lógico. Pero dudo que el quiera...

-¿Porqué no querría? Sería la opción perfecta. Está entre Mello y Near; ni muy agresivo ni muy tranquilo.

Pues la opción perfecta no siempre era la adecuada.

Y a decir verdad...no quería que Matt esté involucrado en eso, ni en ningún caso similar.

-...Nate tampoco es mala opción-

Watari le miro con un claro semblante de duda, y qué decir de Roger, iban a replicar, pero unos insistentes golpes en la puerta los interrumpieron.

El rostro arrugado y molesto de la profesora de lenguaje se dejó ver pasando la puerta.

-¿Roger, Podría darme un momento?- Dudosa, tal vez por la presencia de L y Watari en el salón.

-claro, ¿ocurre algo malo?-

-nada fuera de lo normal- amargada, respondió sarcástica-Mail Jeevas de nuevo.

-¿_De nuevo_?- eso si era curioso. No se había imaginado que Matt fuera el tipo de chicos que causaban problemas.

-Sí, desde que Mihael Keehl desapareció, a estado más alejado del mundo que antes – irritada, doblaba los ojos hacia arriba en gesto de desaprobación – Y cuando le llamé la atención, contestó con una mala actitud.

Roger estaba acostumbrado a eso, durante las semanas pasadas, había pasado con frecuencia.

-Matt, entra.

Lo parecían haber obligado a esperar afuera, entró con sus goggles puestos, distraído.

-¿Hm?- Haciendo como si nada...aunque por como estaba, podría ser que se haya olvidado...Ni de la presencia de Elle se dio cuenta.

La profesora reprimió un gruñido de frustración jalándose los cabellos.

- Ya hemos hablado de esto.-

-Lo sé, disculpa – cada vez, su voz era mas tenue, y sus ojos se iban cerrando - no volverá a ...suceder...supongo...-

L solo observaba, ¿Era su idea o Matt estaba mas pálido de lo normal?

Pues parece que no eran fantasías suyas, pues en menos de medio segundo Matt se estaba desplomando al suelo, la profesora de lenguaje prácticamente volaba para alcanzar a sujetarlo y que no impactara contra el piso, Mientras Watari se movía sin saber que hacer y Roger se exaltó levantándose de la mesa en un auto reflejo.

El no, no alcanzó a reaccionar. Tan sólo se quedó mirando como si nada.

-¡Jeevas! ¿Qué ocurre? ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡N-no es para tanto!, ¡¡ te perdono por tu comportamiento sobrado, pero reacciona!!-

Lo zarandeaba la mujer prácticamente hablando sola, ya que el pelirrojo parecía no escucharla.

-Tranquila, Sra. - L, que no se había exaltado ni mostrado ninguna emoción, pareció reaccionar y se acercó, arrodillándose frente a Mail tomándolo en brazos, examinándolo...algo de medicina debería de saber.

-Parece que sólo se desmayo, será mejor llevarlo a la enfermería- Y como parecía que nadie se apuntaba para llevar al pobre..

-ya... lo llevo yo.-

Maravilloso. Justo lo que no quería, no. ¡Peor!

No solo tendría que estar con Matt, sino que tenía que llevar su cuerpo –totalmente inconciente e indefenso- a la enfermería...

De acuerdo, estaba exagerando. No era **así** de pervertido.

Ya en la enfermería, dejó al chico en una de las camillas.

-¿Lo va a esperar?-Le preguntó la enfermera.

-Pues..supongo- La verdad quería decir que no, pero la vista de un Matt durmiendo lo obligó a quedarse sentado por ahí.

Se quedó observando a Matt unos 15 minutos mientras la enfermera lo revisaba, y llegaba a su mente la conversación que hace rato había tenido con Watari y Roger... ¿Por qué ahora no quería que Mail sea su sucesor?

No sabía, simplemente quería que Near sea y punto. Y por unos momentos, había llegado a su mente que no quería que Mail se arriesgara en nada de esto.

Pero eso no estaba bien, el mejor de los dos debía ser su sucesor, además...si por el peligro se tratara ¿entonces porqué no protegía a Near de igual manera?

No era que se hubiera acostado con Near ni mucho menos (gracias a dios..), pero ese.."asunto" que había tenido con Matt no tenía nada que ver.

...¿O sí?...

Su deseo sexual por Matt había llegado **tan** lejos?

o...

_lo protegía porque estaba enamorado de el_

...No, eso era ilógico. No puedes comparar un simple deseo sexual y una mezcla de afecto con una palabra tan...comprometedora, como lo es el amor...

-¿Me sigues mirando?- una voz ronca lo trajo a la realidad de nuevo.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuándo la enfermera se había ido, y Mail le miraba desde la camilla somnoliento.

-¿Qué paso?-

-te desmayaste y después de que tu maestra casi se desmaya de los nervios te traje acá-

-¿y te me quedaste mirando como una colegiala enamorada?-

-...Ese papel te queda mucho mejor a ti-

-Tal vez..- Se acercó hasta donde el pelinegro se encontraba con algo de dificultad.

-No te muevas...estas débil-

-Eso es porque no estoy cerca de ti- le sonrió –tú me das la fuerza, para seguir aquí-

-No digas tonterías...ya viste como acabaron tus juegos la otra vez- la manía suya de irse cuando estaba en esas situaciones, pero ¿Qué mas iba a hacer? Ya se imaginaba como terminaría todo eso si se quedaban ahí...además, era la enfermería...no podían hacerlo allí...¡En qué pensaba! ¡No **DEBÍAN hacerlo**!...y peor todavía, Mail solo estaba diciendo cosas raras, ¡nadie estaba diciendo que harían algo más!

-¡Espera!- le cogió la mano, no permitiendo que se valla.

-Y...¿Y si hacemos un trato?-

...Se resignó, y simplemente se quedó callado esperando que hable.

-Me dejas amarte y te quedas frío- y lo besó, dejándole imposible a L protestar, ¿Cómo podría renunciar a un beso así?

...Matt podía ser tramposo cuando quería.

-**2 **. C a p í t u l o ._f i n a l i z a d o _. -

Continuará 8D!

Ahaha capítulo atrasado –con un mes creo- y como 5 páginas mas corto que el anterior... en serio, mátenme si quieren –y se quedan sin continuación 83-

Y en cuanto al final del capítulo...tengo el presentimiento de que ahora en adelante habrá mucho mucho lemon

**Reviews?**

Vamos 3 sean buenas.

Intentaré actualizar lo más rápido que pueda, lo juro 8D pero tal vez con algunos reviews...puede que me anime más xD.


End file.
